No Ordinary Love
by Taoiseach MacCraith
Summary: Winn is having difficulty accepting Kara and Lena could be more than friends but when Supergirl travels to another country in search of the reclusive Luthor, everyone quickly realizes the obvious. Sexy, slowburn Supercorp! Rating will definitely change.
1. Chapter 1

_**I needed to wash out the bad taste left in my mouth from last week's SDCC fiasco and this is my Listerine.**_

They're only friends, they're only friends, they're not gonna get together, they're only friends!"

Like a wounded Howler monkey, Agent Winn Schott squeals the protestation at the top of his lungs while pacing around the DEO headquarters. His friends and colleagues watch on with a mixture of humor and irritation as he continues to ramble.

"Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, it's never gonna happen, people, ever, ev-er!"

Agent Alex Danvers is the first to speak.

"Look, Winn, I'm not exactly thrilled about their — whatever it is you want to call it — either…"

Alex catches a glimpse of Detective Maggie Sawyer in the corner who is unable to contain her knowing smile as she shout whispers across the room for everyone to hear.

"I believe 'it' is called a boatload of sexual tension, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mags."

After giving her girlfriend a wink and the thumbs up, Maggie now turns to Winn, holds up her index and middle fingers at him and wiggles them wildly. The computer guru hides his eyes and grimaces as J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter enters the room.

"What is all the ruckus about?"

No longer silent, CatCo's James Olsen chuckles and nods at his Guardian sidekick.

"Winn believes Kara and Lena are only friends."

J'onn folds his arms and then glowers at Winn.

"Huh, I thought it was something life-threatening, I believe we have more important matters at hand."

"But they are all seeing something that isn't there between Kara and Lena who behave like normal, regular BFFs."

Alex, Maggie, and James respond in unison.

"Sure they do!"

Outnumbered, Winn turns to J'onn.

"Papa Bear, help me out here, please."

"I mind copulate with anyone and everyone in the room, I am not the best judge in this situation, Agent Schott, and stop calling me that nickname, it is irksome."

"Sorry."

"I know I should not be divulging this but, once when I had to scan Kara's thoughts during a security breach, I accidentally stumbled upon a fantasy where she was eating Lena's potstickers… and, well, it had nothing to do with an Asian appetizer."

Both Maggie and James erupt into a fit of laughter. Alex rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Guys, c'mon, J'onn is right, we have a possible Slarxx infestation we need to worry about more than my sister's, ahem, appetite."

Totally ignoring Alex, Winn is now stomping his foot viscously on the floor and waving his hands in the air like he absolutely cares a bit too much.

"But a Luthor and a Super, it can't happen, it just can't happen!"

James mimics Winn's dramatic moves and does a little dance.

"Bro, you really need to dial it back a notch, it's like you've turned into a Broadway star with all of your theatrics."

"Maybe, but a tech nerd pays his bills better than any actor."

"True."

Winn collapses into his ergonomic chair and attempts a logical argument.

"Okay, let's put aside their lineage rivalry for a nanosecond and focus on the fact that Kara Danvers is not gay, she's not, she told me so herself."

Suddenly, Maggie's jovial face turns sober. She looks directly at Alex.

"Do you wanna take this or shall I?"

Alex holds her hand up to her girlfriend and spins around to face Winn.

"You're totally right, my sister is not gay…"

A victorious smirk plasters his face as he folds his hands behind his head.

"See, Alex is the absolute authority on this and she says I'm right."

A perturbed Detective Sawyer narrows her eyes as Agent Danvers clears her throat and winces.

"You didn't let me finish, Winn, Kara is not gay but…"

"Buuut, whaaat?"

"Bisexual, maybe, at least when it comes to Lena."

"Oh, gimme a break, Alex!"

Maggie interjects.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe, we've all seen the way they look at each other, and, trust me, I have been on the receiving end of countless looks like that from supposedly straight women…just ask my new girlfriend."

Maggie and Alex blow kisses to each other. Leaning against the wall in a GQ pose, James tosses in his two cents.

"Don't forget that Kara is also an alien, she could be a lot of things."

Alex switches on the serious tone.

"Unfortunately, when it comes to relationships, we Danvers sisters fall into the 'late bloomer' category because we've been a little distracted all of these years, Kara is still figuring things out for herself but you cannot deny the chemistry she has with Lena, it's like a whole other periodic table."

The DEO's tech guru attempts to push the boulder up Mount Everest one more time.

"But that's natural, best friends have chemistry, James and Kara have chemistry, Kara and I have chemistry."

Agent Danvers goes in for the kill.

"And didn't you both kiss Kara?"

Winn's mouth opens to say something but only a small hiss of air escapes. Maggie raises an eyebrow as James shakes his head. Alex adopts a stank expression on her face.

"That reminds me, last month when I came over to Kara's apartment, I found you, James and Mon-El sitting around the kitchen table playing Yahtzee with her and I thought to myself if it weren't for the dice canister, you all would be gang-banging my sister."

"Whoa!"

James looks for any corner to hide in while Maggie covers her mouth.

"I think I'm going to puke."

J'onn fails to get the painful image out of his head and walks away in silence. Slowly drowning in a frozen lake of his own making, Winn sputters his last defense.

"But that's… but that's… but that's different."

James throws him a very thin, very frayed rope.

"Dude, we all love Kara in our own way and she loves us back, did you ever think she might feel the same for Lena?"

"Sure, as a friend, but I don't think she or Lena will ever go beyond that."

"I thought the same way about Mon-El, you think I liked watching her flirt with that little Daxamite turd?"

Winn remembers how he felt watching Kara flirt with James and slumps his shoulders. James continues.

"But, as an award-winning photojournalist, I can assure you that the camera never lies and what I see through my lens when Kara and Lena look at each other… well, it's a helluva lot more than all of us hombres combined, sorry, man."

"You're killing me, partner!"

Reluctantly, Alex and Maggie reenter the ring. Maggie goes first.

"Agent Schott, I don't know what your hang up is with this — whether it's the Luthor thing or the girl-on-alien-girl thing — but you really need to let it go for the sake of your friend."

"Maggie is right, Winn, as her sister, I would feel a lot safer if Kara was still with that annoying blockhead Mon-El than with a nemesis like a Luthor but it's not for me to say."

"Since when, Alex?"

"Since we've learned our boundaries with each other as adults and whatever happens or doesn't happen between Kara and Lena, they are as valid as any other couple and, ultimately, it's Kara's choice."

Maggie applauds while Alex clenches her jaw and stares out of the large central window.

"And right now, she's deliberately choosing to fly across the Pacific Ocean to find Lena."

Lena Luthor should be on cloud nine. Despite being cloud level in her elaborate penthouse near downtown Osaka, Japan, the L-Corp CEO is anything but happy.

Earlier in the day, she finalized a multibillion-dollar acquisition of Yatagarasu Industries. This particular deal took several years to complete. Lillian couldn't do it. Lex couldn't do it. But when Lena took over her family's company, she relied on patience, persistence, and a lot of hard work for it to happen.

And, it did.

Even when last-minute negotiations threatened to fall apart, she pushed all thoughts of National City aside and handled it like a pro. Like a boss. Like a superhero.

And only a short time ago, throngs of prominent business executives and their glamorous guests were all gathered outside on her rooftop garden, drinking and eating and laughing. A world-renowned DJ was flown in from Las Vegas to spin electro house. A Michelin star chef served his take on sashimi and soba. They were all there to help Lena celebrate her landmark deal.

Sadly, it wasn't enough.

The brilliant L-Corp CEO is always eye candy dressed in her formal work attire but tonight she is beyond breathtaking in a traditional black and white silk kimono with hand-painted cherry blossoms dotting the back. Her raven hair is swept up in a bun sporting a silver beaded kanzashi and her full lips are accented with matte crimson.

After the uncomfortable footwear is kicked off and the festivities dwindle down, Lena laughs to herself as both male and female suitors offer their own version of an after party on their way out. With emphatic politeness, they are all turned down.

Once again, she is alone except for her conflicted feelings for Kara Danvers. Now standing on a small wooden bridge near the end of the garden, the lovely Luthor sips her warm saki and gazes at a giant koi fish in the pond below.

"Why do I always let her do this to me?"

The fish responds with a gulp of its mouth and a swish of its tail.

"It's been a while since the Daxamite invasion and Kara can't return one simple phone call or text?"

The multicolored fish swims away as Lena calls after it.

"She wan't the only one hurt by what happened, you know, she hasn't the slightest clue what I went through with Rhea!"

A curious turtle pokes its head out of the water as she continues with her lament.

"I shouldn't be surprised, though, Kara is a lot like you… disappearing inside her shell and only returning when she wants something from me."

Lena wipes a tear away with her thumb as the turtle continues to stare at her.

"Yet, I keep giving her whatever she desires, every single time."

The patio door slides open. With soft, respectful footfalls, a thin, older man approaches the bridge. He converses with Lena in Japanese.

"Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, Hitoshi?"

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

She considers more saki but decides against it.

"Thank you but that will be all for now."

The assistant hesitates and attempts to find the right words.

"There is a bearded man in your guest bedroom."

"Certainly not by my invitation!"

"I believe he is pretending to admire the artwork."

"Oh, I bet that's the prince, he's still chasing me after all of these years… please tell him thank you for attending tonight and then kindly send him on his way, take security if you need to."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

He starts to leave but turns back around.

"And there is the matter of a young woman wearing nothing but a gold medal in your jacuzzi."

"Hmm, the Olympic swimmer from Australia… tempting… but she needs to be given a large towel and escorted home."

"Right away, Ms. Luthor."

Lena swallows hard, hoping against hope that a bespectacled female is lurking around the building.

"Anything… or anyone else?"

"I believe that is all."

"Heh, the one person I want here with me is nowhere to be found."

He has a questioning expression on his face as she sends him off with a grateful bow.

"Goodnight, Hitoshi."

"Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.

The assistant leaves the same way he entered and all is quiet again except for the ambient noise of the bustling city. Lena studies the orange glow of a lit stone lantern across the pond. She drains the rest of her drink and then chucks the petite cup against the back wall. Something between and clink and a crack is heard. Ironically, the tiny fragments cascade into the zen garden where a serene Buddha statue mocks her.

"And that's my cue to take a swim."

Heading over the bridge, Lena yanks the kanzashi out of her hair and begins to disrobe. She steps angrily to the upper end of an in-ground lap pool. The Luthor daughter is infuriated that she let Kara rob her of her triumphant moment, yet she is still horny as all hell for her.

Yatagarasu Industries is well known for cutting edge bioengineering and thermodynamics. And that is why it is such a big get. But a not-so-public division of the company specializes in — loosely translated — 'Pleasure Instruments Man Woman Not Childrens.' Also known as, sex toys. It's rescission proof and the quarter numbers are always in the black.

For a brief moment, Lena considers fetching their latest model, the same one she has been using on herself for the past several evenings, but jumps into the water instead. She swims the entire length and back again.

"No more, Kara Danvers, no more Supergirl!"

As the cool water shimmers against her nude body, Lena does not notice the glowing light in the stone lantern suddenly extinguishing. Red booted feet drop from the air and stride confidently in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all of the positive comments, much appreciated!**_

As Lena Luthor continues to do laps in the water, she fails to notice the red boots strutting beside her while she swims along. The owner of the boots stops at the end of the pool and waits patiently. The L-Corp CEO is completely unaware of her guest as she clutches the side edge, takes a long breath, and mutters.

"I am desperately out of shape."

A recognizable voice is heard.

"Not from where I'm standing."

Wiping the water from her face, a surprised Lena looks up to see the Girl of Steel staring down at her with barely disguised heat. Unable to contain her delight, the dark-haired woman unleashes a wide, toothy grin and floats backwards into the center of the pool.

"Hello, Supergirl."

The blonde reflects the same grin right back at her, folds her arms across her chest, and blushes uncontrollably.

"Ms. Luthor."

The two can't help but ogle each other for a very long moment. Confident in her body and her intentions, Lena swims languidly over to the steps and ascends out of the water. Without breaking eye contact, Supergirl pulls the red cape off of her shoulders and holds it open to her.

"You're a little wet."

"More than a little."

"Would you like me to dry you off?"

Now mere inches from each other, Lena bites her bottom lip into a smirk and then spins into the awaiting cape.

"As long as you use your hands and not your eyes."

Supergirl attentively towels off the upper limbs in her possession. She hesitates before going any lower. Lena captures the strong fingers within hers and presses their hands together against her rapidly beating heart. All of her weight now tilts into the alien holding her as she lowers her eyelids and rests her head on a supportive shoulder. Barely above a whisper, Kryptonian words hum against the human's ear.

I have missed you.

Lena responds sincerely instead of strategically using Supergirl's own dialect.

And I have missed you beyond simple words.

Stunned by hearing the beauty of her endemic language, as well as the truth out of Lena's mouth, Supergirl gasps and unwittingly returns to English.

"I know you speak several languages, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know Kryptonian."

With the red cape still wrapped around her like a bath towel, Lena snaps back to cool, calm, and collected. She looks off into the distance.

"You'd be surprised by what I know."

The mortal moves away from the heroine and begins to wipe her entire body with the cape in sweeping strokes. She dares Supergirl to watch her. The blonde boldly accepts the challenge.

Lena's display is both casual and evocative as she starts with the strands of dripping hair on her head, works her way around her breasts and torso, continues to her backside, between her legs, down her legs, and then finishing her feet with a flourish. The alien is utterly mesmerized.

The raven-haired human now swings the cloth with one finger above her head a few times like a helicopter blade. It goes flying back right into Supergirl's face with a heavy splat. Lena winks and coats her words in jest.

"It's good to know your cape has a purpose."

The red cloak plops down to the ground as Supergirl flicks a drop of water off of the tip of her nose.

"That is a new one."

"I thought you were faster than a speeding bullet?"

"Most of the time."

"Good, no woman ever wants that."

Dipping down with one knee while still holding a mutual gaze, Lena picks up the cape and folds it reverently over her arm.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

She walks over to a patio chair and drapes the cape out to dry. Supergirl attempts an excuse.

"I… I would have caught it."

"Really?"

Picking up her kimono from earlier, Lena ties it haphazardly around herself as she reclines on a cushioned lounge. She motions for Supegirl to join her. The Kryptonian tentatively accepts.

"I would have caught my cape if…"

"If what?"

With a calculated pose that is both powerful and submissive, the dark-haired woman slopes her left arm in back of her head while slightly bending her right knee up. A breast spills out that does not go unnoticed by the blonde. After staring a tad too long, Supergirl casts her eyes skyward and gently tugs the silk robe closed.

"If I wasn't so…distracted."

"Mm."

Lena doesn't miss a beat and shifts slightly to her side. This causes her other breast to escape its confines. Scrunching her face up and chuckling to herself, Supergirl shakes her head while her tormentor adopts a more serious tone.

"Why are you here, Supergirl?"

"Apparently, to enjoy the view."

"I don't think you flew all the way over here to admire my garden and eat my ahi."

Lena takes her foot and runs it runs it along Supergirl's shin.

"You must want something from me."

"No…"

The L-Corp CEO continues to play verbal chess.

"You don't want something from me?"

"Yeah, yes, I mean, I do."

"Of course you do, that's when you magically appear."

"That's not true and it's not magic, per se."

"Again, why are you here?"

"I came here to check in with you."

"You know there is this remarkable human invention called the phone."

"I wanted to check in with you in person."

Lena now folds both of hands behind her head and cocks it.

"Well, here is my person and you have obviously checked it out thoroughly."

Supergirl shrinks into an all-too-familiar, flustered mess. She tries to stall by rubbing her own arm while Lena observes her the way a hungry hawk observes an oblivious field mouse. The blonde attempts escape by changing the subject.

"Is there a particular reason why you're dressed as a geisha girl."

"Nice pivot!"

"Just curious."

Lena laughs out loud and claps her hands.

"Do you really want to have a pissing match over the most garish costume?"

"I think it is wrong to co-opt another culture."

"Considering your background, you might want to rethink that statement."

"You know what I mean."

"Apparently, your suit of primary colors makes you politically correct as well."

"Actually, it's called truth and justice."

"Actually, I chose to wear this apparel in deference to the man whose company I just bought out."

"I find it a little insulting that in your moment of great achievement as a female CEO you had to dress as a subservient entertainer."

"He handed over his family's legacy and I wanted to show him the proper respect."

"A few billion dollars isn't enough respect?"

"I know the superhero world is very black and white, but in the business world you have to know the art of the gray area."

"Please tell me we're not talking about whips and chains and leather masks?"

"Only if you want to but I suspect that realm is better handled by some of your vigilante pals who like to play dress up, I really have no need for such games."

Realizing her catch has been tortured on the line long enough, the triumphant Luthor cuts her loose.

"So nice of you to drop by, Supergirl, I have to get back to my work."

Not going anywhere, the blue-eyed babe regains her confidence and moves closer to her green-eyed gal.

"Technically, it's drop in."

For a long moment, Lena studies the imperfection above the Kryptonian's left eyebrow and smiles.

"You sound like our mutual acquaintance."

"You mean, friend?"

"Friends check in with each other immediately after traumatic events."

"Kara… has been a little preoccupied."

"Kara… is a big girl who needs to learn how to speak for herself and not send her aerial emissary to do her dirty work for her."

"I don't consider caring work."

"It's been nearly a month since everything happened, if Kara has no trouble writing articles for Cat Grant, who, by the way, had the decency to call me the day after the National City disaster from the president's personal phone, Kara has the ability to answer a simple text."

"Cat is professional that way, Kara is… well, Kara is Kara."

"Kara is… heh."

Lena shoots a piercingly sad gaze directly at Supergirl.

"I wasn't looking for Kara the professional, I was hoping for Kara the friend… if she ever truly was one."

Taken aback, Supergirl tries to keep her voice steady by lowering it an octave.

"You know she is, Lena."

"Is she?"

"Yes."

Lena reaches out and touches the mark on Supergirl's forehead.

"Do I know her?"

"I imagine you do."

They both remain silent for a long, awkward moment until the black-haired belle decides to deescalate. She reaches down for the strong blonde's hand and holds it.

"I appreciate you flying all the way over here, Supergirl, I'm sure you have more important matters to deal with."

"Only if Godzilla decides to show up."

They both laugh out loud. Lena softens.

"My new company is working on a miniaturized mechanical Mothra-type defensive drone."

"I'm sure Kara will be calling you soon for a scoop."

"I look forward to it."

The two are back to facile flirting.

"This is exactly where I want to be, Lena."

"I'm glad."

With tension eased, Supergirl flashes her winning grin.

"Enough about Ms. Danvers, I heard there was this amazing party I should crash, that's really why I'm here."

"Well, you're a few hours too late, I'm afraid."

"Nah, I kind of prefer the intimate version right here."

"You know you're always at the top of my guest list."

"Then, why didn't I receive my invitation?"

"Hmm, it must have been vaporized during the Daxamite invasion."

That kills the banter. Supergirl grimaces and leans back. An apologetic Lena sighs.

"Sorry, too soon?"

"A bit."

The L-Corp CEO offers her heroine a sympathetic shoulder squeeze.

"Thankfully, the world keeps spinning."

"It does."

The shoulder squeeze turns into an appreciative shoulder rub.

"Do you like this world?"

Supergirl settles into the massage and gives Lena the side eye.

"It has it's perks… speaking of, your robe is untied again, Ms. Luthor."

Lena rolls her eyes as she notices her wayward bosom.

"Since you find my attire so unnerving, maybe it is best that I discard it."

Lena jumps to her feet and tosses off the robe. She grabs Supergirl's hand and yanks her up.

"C'mon, your turn!"

"Where are we going?"

Without letting go of her hand, a beguiling Lena maneuvers Supergirl's steps with ease. The Kryptonian follows her lead like an eager puppy.

"What are you doing?"

"If I have to lose my outfit, you have to do the same."

"Wait a minute."

"We already know the cape snaps off, what about the skirt?"

Not waiting for a reply, the girl with the green eyes snatches away the cardinal centerpiece from the blue-eyed owner.

"Hey!"

Lena begins to work on the boots without much luck.

"If you don't take off this ridiculous Halloween ensemble, I will throw you in the pool!"

With a mocking tone, Supergirl laughs and places her hands on her hips in the signature stance.

"You… will throw me in the pool?"

The L-Corp CEO does not back down.

"That's what I said."

"Heh, right."

The two get right in each other's face.

"I will!"

"Good luck."

Lena pushes with all of her might but a rock-solid Supergirl has her feet planted. The earthling takes a breath and considers her options. She tries again from another angle. Same result.

"Damn!"

"Please, Lena, I don't want you to injure yourself."

The Luthor daughter circles the Kryptonian clockwise and then counterclockwise a few times.

"Don't underestimate me, I will figure this out."

Supergirl begins to whistle a tune.

"Brains always beats brawn."

Supergirl whistles louder.

"You better knock it off or I will bore you with science and engineering technical specifications that will send you fleeing into the pool!"

"Oh, my dear Ms. Luthor, you have no idea the people I grew up with, nerd talk away!"

Visibly dismayed, Lena grits her teeth and narrows her eyes.

"I will scream at the top of my lungs."

"You do have quite the pair but I will block you out by focusing all of my concentration on your spleen."

The wide-eyed blonde zeros in on the alabaster abdomen. Horrified, Lena covers the spot with her hand.

"Don't look at my spleen!"

"Why, I've seen everything else?"

"That's not fair."

"Give up or I start singing karaoke."

"No, no singing, not in my presence!"

"Admit defeat."

Bowing her head, the human throws her arms around the Kryptonian's neck and closes the distance between them.

"Fine…"

Lena now nuzzles her nose with the blonde's.

"I admit it…"

Gobsmacked and motionless, Supergirl does not rebuff the advance as the Lena persists.

"You win…"

Licking her lips with anticipation, the Luthor lady draws out her last words with a sultry edge.

"I… surrender."

The two ignite a passionate kiss that deepens and lingers. Supergirl feels herself abruptly falling backward and a rush of water surrounding her body. Standing on the edge, Lena's jubilant giggle echoes across the patio.

"I believe you were just thrown in the pool, Supergirl!"

Splashing around like a hooked marlin, the soggy Girl of Steel spits water and points at Lena.

"You… you cheated!"

"I am a Luthor and I know when to utilize whatever is in my arsenal."

"Well, then, if that is how you want to play it…"

Whirling around with increasing speed, Supergirl creates a vortex with the pool water and hurls it up high into the night sky. As it begins to fall back down, she cools it with her freeze breath and snowflakes descend in place of the liquid.

A winter wonderland transforms a section of the garden as Lena watches with childlike innocence. She turns to Supergirl with an expression that hits the Kryptonian with the power of a thousand suns. Her green eyes are a glimmering palette of awe, fascination, trepidation, lust, and love.

The blonde is rendered breathless at the vision before her and takes a mental snapshot so she can paint it on canvas later. She doesn't even realize she is floating in the air until Lena beckons her back to her side. Supergirl reacts like an obedient balloon while her dark-haired mistress plucks a flake off of her eyelash.

"That was the most majestic thing I have ever seen."

"You need more mirrors at L-Corp."

The two embrace again. In a husky voice, Lena issues a request.

"Take off your suit… please."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

Within a blink of an eye, the suit is shed. The two women, equal in their bare skin, beam at each other. Lena is the first to verbalize.

"You are as gorgeous on the outside as you are on the inside."

"Thank you."

"Nudity is not a bad thing, never let anyone shame you into thinking otherwise."

"I am thinking a lot of things right now and shame is not one of them."

Supergirl's stomach has a mind of its own and growls at the worst possible moment. The blonde dies of embarrassment as Lena snickers.

"I take it someone is famished… for food."

"I'm so sorry, it was a long flight."

"No need to apologize."

"My stamina is a little low."

"Not too low, I hope."

"That's how I let you get the drop on me, earlier."

"Twice, I got the drop on you twice."

"I haven't had the chance to fully regenerate yet."

With a haughty smirk, the Luthor daughter elevates an eyebrow.

"Keep telling yourself that… I'll go bring us some leftovers from the party."

"I can help."

"Stay here and relax, I'll be right back with something more comfortable for us to slip into, it is a little chilly out here now."

"I haven't noticed."

Lena's eyes dart down to her own nipples which are suddenly very pointy and very ruddy. Trailing behind, Supergirl's eyes land at the same destination.

"Okay, now I've noticed."

"I'll return shortly."

Alone in the garden, Supergirl dusts off the snowflakes on the lounge cushion and flops on it with a cheshire grin. A crackling hits her earpiece.

"Supergirl, do you copy?"

"Aw, c'mon, Alex, not now!"

"According to your tracker, you arrived in Osaka hours ago, why didn't you check in?"

"Because I didn't want to check in, unless there is a nuclear war, don't bother me."

"Well, about that…"

"Have bombs gone off?"

"Not literally but things are somewhat tense here at the DEO."

"Why?"

"Winn is making a fool of himself about your… status… with Lena."

"My status?"

"He insists that the two of you are only friends while Maggie, James, and a good many other people with half an eye think otherwise."

"Oh… huh."

"What… have you two been doing all of this time?"

"Talking… mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Um, there might have been some flirting involved."

"Really?"

"That's our thing, it's what we do."

"Copy, that."

"But… there is now nudity, too."

"I see."

"Heh, not as much as I have."

"I thought you went there to tell Lena who you really are?"

"I'm getting around to it."

"I don't think you need to be naked to say it."

"I was distracted by the kissing."

"Sooo, there's that?"

"My stomach interrupted before my tongue could advance."

"Don't need the details."

"Tell Winn to go home to his girlfriend and not to worry, even when I tell her the truth about me being Kara, I still think Lena and I will be very good friends…"

A gray robe hits Supergirl squarely in the face.

"That's three times I have gotten the drop on you!"

Supergirl looks up to see Lena sashaying toward her wearing a kelly green knit coat sweater that barely covers her hips.

"I wasn't sure how much you wanted, so I brought it all."

She is also carrying a large bowl of gyoza and noodles. Supergirl's knees tremble as she taps her earpiece.

"Oh, my sweet Rao, I think I just came… goodbye, Alex."

Agent Danvers exhales audibly as she taps her own earpiece. Not hearing the private conversation, Winn and Maggie watch Alex intently.

"So, what did she say?"

"Kara made it safely to Osaka and… she is in the company of Ms. Luthor."

Winn chatters away.

"Are they sightseeing?"

Alex clears her throat.

"They are definitely doing that."

Winn thumbs his nose at Maggie and then continues.

"I bet the besties are on their way to the Hello Kitty store to explore purses."

After reading her girlfriend's expression, Maggie scoffs.

"Hello Kitty or Howdy, here's my pussy?"

"Not helping, Mags."

A clueless Winn proceeds.

"Later, Kara and Lena will go shoe shopping, maybe have sushi for lunch, and talk about boys because that is what girls do."

Maggie sneers at Winn.

"Not this girl!"

Alex rubs the side of her face.

"I agree with you about the sushi for lunch part."

"Kara and Lena should…"

"Winn, go home and fuck your Klingon!"

"But…"

"That's an order, Agent Schott!"

"Okay, bye!"

Maggie calls after him.

"And take some pictures with a dog, maybe we'll like you again!"

Alex kicks at the ground as Maggie ambles over to her.

"They're not shoe shopping, are they?"

"Whyyyy does my sister always have to copy me?"

"She has a great role model."

The two hug.

"Thanks, babe… the thought of Kara and Lena together is… is…"

"A bucket full of hotness!"

"Would it be weird if I agreed?"

"Can't get any weirder than cleaning up Slarxx carcasses, now let's go home and explore purses."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your patience, enjoy!**

Lena Luthor's night just got a whole lot better. Earlier, she made the business acquisition of her life and solidified L-Corp's future for the next decade. Her celebration party was a smashing success and now the one person on the entire planet she wanted by her side is devouring her with her eyes.

"Please wipe the drool off the corner of your mouth, Supergirl, it's unbecoming for a hero of your stature."

She sets the bowl of leftovers down next to her guest and smirks as the Kryptonian follows her command. Now donning the gray waffle robe that had smacked her in the face seconds before, the blonde dabs the corner of her mouth with the sleeve as her eyes bounce back and forth between the bowl's contents and its beautiful server in the kelly green knit sweater.

"You are exceedingly gorgeous."

Lena hands her a pair of lacquer chopsticks.

"You're only saying that because I bring you food."

"No, well, it enhances what is already there but that color on you is pure perfection and I'm not a huge fan of green for obvious reasons."

The two chortle as Lena pulls up a chair next to her.

"I appreciate that, it's one of the few colors that works well with my tanning-challenged complexion."

Supergirl is so busy stuffing her face, she can barely speak.

"Mmfffyourskinisyummynomnom."

"My skin is a cross between a vampire and a medieval maiden, unfortunately, you're the only sun worshiper here."

The Kryptonian puts the chopsticks down long enough to take a breath and answer.

"Actually, I'm in the right country according to their flag."

A chuffed L-Corp CEO nods her approval. Supergirl shovels in another mouthful.

"Mmfffmmorethanaprettyface."

"You are indeed."

The two study each other with appreciation. Lena steals a noodle from the bowl and sucks it into her puckered lips.

"We'll have to stretch out at the beach during the next solar eclipse."

Supergirl stops eating for a fraction of a second.

"Ooh, solar eclipse is profanity to me."

"I bet."

"Would you like me to rub some sunscreen on you?"

Lena looks up at the night sky.

"I don't think I will be needing that yet, unless of course you decide the manipulate the weather again."

With her non-chopstick holding hand, Supergirl traces her fingers along Lena's knee.

"Would you like me to rub something else on you?"

The boldness of her statement causes the knee owner to twitch with excitement. As much as Lena wants to dive headfirst into the extraterrestrial, she demurs with a vivid blush. Supergirl scores a tiny victory and grins proudly.

"See, now that I have food in my belly, I'm besting you again." Never one to back away from a challenge, the youngest Luthor shoves the ball of her bare foot between the blonde's legs and presses.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, it seems I have stepped in a puddle?"

The Kryptonian is frozen, unsure of what to do next. Lena drops her head to hide her smile and slowly withdraws her foot.

"How rude of me to interrupt your meal, please, by all means, finish up… quickly."

Again, Supergirl does as she is told without hesitation. Lena peers at the rapidly emptying bowl.

"I apologize for the noodles being cold but I figured you would be quicker at warming it up than a…"

The blonde zaps the remainder of the food with with her eyes.

"Proved my theory."

Grabbing a gyoza with the chopsticks, the blonde tantalizes the dark-haired woman by holding it up to her lips. Before Lena can take a bite, the heroine cheats with her super speed and pops all of it into her mouth instead. Supergirl smiles wide as Lena wags a disapproving finger.

"Such a tease."

"Lady, you have me beat at that game in spades."

"You think?"

Lena leans back and slowly licks her own lips. The Kryptonian half chokes at the sight and coughs out the words.

"Proved my point."

"I'll go bring us some beverages."

Lena stands and nods at the bar in the corner of the patio.

"What would you like to drink, I have several congratulatory bottles of champagne, wine, saki, even Cat sent me her private reserve scotch?"

"Alcohol has no effect on me."

"Good, for what I have planned tonight, I prefer you unintoxicated."

As Lena turns and heads for the bar, the serious response from Supergirl halts her in her tracks.

"May I make the same request of you, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena glances back at the beautiful blonde and realizes she is mentally preparing herself for a weighty discussion.

"Oh, of course, I'll go fetch us some tea."

She changes direction and heads inside to put on a kettle. By the time Lena returns with the sencha tray, the large leftover bowl is empty.

"The way you eat is impressive and somewhat disconcerting."

Supergirl finishes off the last noodle on her chopsticks.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

The hostess senses a growing nervousness from her guest as she pours the tea. She attempts to keep the conversation convivial as she hands her a cup.

"Do Kryptonians have more than one stomach?"

"No, Kryptonian and human physiology are very similar."

"Really?"

"Okay, there are a few differences."

Lena simpers and sips her tea.

"I'm looking forward to discovering the contrasts."

As they both divert their attention to their drinks, the blonde's nose wrinkles as she sniffs the air.

"One of those contrasts is a heightened sense of smell and either I am under an enchantment of some kind or my favorite candy is hidden here somewhere!"

A wide-eyed Lena squeals with surprise as her jaw drops.

"Noo!"

She reaches into the pocket of her sweater and pulls out a handful of perfect, pink squares.

"Strawberry Starburst is my favorite candy, as well."

"Gimme!"

"Get your own, you greedy E.T. eating machine!"

The two tussle playfully.

"Hand them over."

"You had a whole bowl of leftovers, I had nothing but drinks all night, some tasteless tofu concoction, and a fish that was still looking at me when I ate it, my candies are mine and mine alone!"

"Release them immediately, Ms. Luthor."

"How could you possibly still be hungry?"

"You have no idea."

Lena stops and holds her hands out in order to calm the situation.

"I have a compromise, Supergirl, based on years of experience with egomaniacal tycoons, let's share."

She hands over a few of the candies to a grateful alien.

"Deal… you are very good at being a boss."

"Mm."

The blonde unwraps one but instead of putting it in her own mouth she smirks, holds it up to Lena's lips, waits for them to part, and places the pink square seductively on her tongue. The dark-haired woman titters as she takes the candy in and lightly kisses the tips of the Kryptonian's fingers as they trace her teeth. Lena is startled by the abrupt flicker of red emanating from the eyes across from hers.

"Are you okay, Supergirl?"

"Oh, sorry about that, it happens when I'm… over stimulated."

"No worries, you should see what turns red on me when I am… ahem, let's finish these."

Both women are so aroused, neither one of them knows how much longer they can hold out but both are keenly aware of the discussion that needs to happen, first. There is awkward silence as they both chew the remaining squares. Finally, Lena breaks the tension with more smalltalk.

"Oh, look, my Kinmokusei is in bloom!"

Supergirl leans over and parts the bottom edge of Lena's sweater.

"Yes, it is."

Lena slaps away the blonde's hand and points over to a nearby flower. Supergirl gives it an obligatory gander.

"Oh, that bush, right, pretty."

"I am never without flowers and candy in my life, they bring me such joy."

"You're like a hospital gift shop that way."

Lena is aghast. Supergirl digs the hole even deeper.

"Or a cheesy first date."

The L-Corp CEO huffs and folds her arms across her chest.

"You think flowers and candy are cheesy?"

Realizing she stepped in it big time, the blonde does her best to back peddle.

"No, no, not at all… especially, when I can be bought off for so much less."

"Like a bowl of cold noodles?"

"Exactly."

The two laugh and settle back. Lena runs a contemplative thumb along her forearm.

"When I came back out here earlier, who were you talking to?"

"Uhhh…"

Supergirl's eyes dart from one corner to another, searching frantically for help. The serene Buddha statue mocks her. She tosses up a half truth.

"Myself."

"Do you have another self named, 'Goodbye, Alex?'"

Supergirl winces because she knows she's caught.

"My sis… contacts in National City."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, they were only checking in to make sure I arrived safely."

"Because you were going to see a Luthor and I might jump you when your back is turned?"

"Rao, I sure hope so!"

The human does not laugh at the Kryptonian's attempt to lighten the mood. Unable to fight back a frown, Lena stands up and turns her back to the blonde.

"Did they give you the 'long con' warning speech again?"

Supergirl scrambles to her feet and wraps her arms around the folded ones protecting the heart of their owner.

"They give me a variety of speeches when it comes to you."

Lena sinks into the embrace and stifles her scoff.

"I suppose I can't blame them, because of my last name they assume I am evil, ergo I am waiting to turn into a villain at the drop of a hat."

Angling her head, Supergirl takes a long peek inside Lena's sweater.

"Or a bra."

The L-Corp CEO responds by licking the blonde's cheek and whispering in her ear.

"I have a feeling you will enjoy 'Bad Lena' repeatedly."

The Kryptonian responds in kind.

"I look forward to playing alien invader with you."

"So, not too soon, after all?"

"Pick an orifice for me to probe."

The unintentional humor of Supergirl's statement has Lena biting the inside of her own cheek to keep from guffawing. She fails miserably. The blonde brays with her own laughter and the two are now in tears. After a few moments, they compose themselves. The dark-haired woman lets out a slow stream of air from her lungs and gives her guest the mischievous side eye.

"Well, now, I suppose I shouldn't be telling you about the fantasy I have been having lately."

"Does it involve me?"

"Spoken like the self-centered brat you can be at times."

"Hey!"

"Am I not correct?"

"Okay, maybe a little, but am I not correct in assuming that I am in your fantasy?"

"A wee bit, yes."

"Of course, I am."

"And there's also a stunning, interstellar lady who challenges you for my hand… and other body parts."

"Ooh, a rival, I'm intrigued."

"But, instead of processing your feelings over 90s power ballads, the two of you fight to the death in order to win me as a sex trophy."

"Are you sure we're not playing a 90s video game?"

"My fantasy, my rules!"

"Yay, for third wave feminism!"

"Anyway, since I want neither one of you to die and being the pragmatic CEO that I am, I come up with a bargain."

"Of course, you do."

"I take you both as my lovers."

"Wow, an intergalactic ménage à trois."

"It's the only possible solution."

"Of course, it is."

"You get me Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and she gets me Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday."

"And what about Sunday?"

"I need to rest and drink lots of cranberry juice."

"You have it all thought out." "I do… and the best part is that I record us all from multiple angles and send it to my mother as a birthday present."

"Haha, I would give up my super powers to see Lillian's face when she watches us."

"My fantasies are particularly pay-per-view worthy."

"Only one problem with all that…"

The Kryptonian pulls Lena close to her and nuzzles her ear.

"I don't like to share."

The L-Corp CEO takes the blonde's hand in hers and kisses it.

"I'm counting on that."

Lena swoons as her hand is kissed back and the Kryptonian word for 'mine' is uttered.

"You are usually so stolid, Supergirl, I am enjoying this side of you."

"Fortunately for both of us, there are many more sides to enjoy."

The dark-haired woman staccato kisses the angle of the blonde's jaw.

"I am acutely aware of them."

Supergirl smiles broadly.

"Heh, that reminds me, the latest warning speech from my team about you complains that we're acting a little too chummy with each other."

Lena feigns surprise.

"Oh, is that what we're doing?"

"According to humans and nonhumans alike."

"We flirt, that's what we do."

"Right?"

"It's our thing."

"That's what I said to them."

"There is only one other person on Earth whom I flirt with more."

Suddenly defensive and jealous, the alien raises her voice a little too high.

"Who?"

Lena is pointed with her words and eyes.

"Kara Danvers… surely you've noticed?"

Supergirl's voice crashes back down to a croak.

"Oh, um, about that, see…"

"Please tell your team of dullards not to worry, I have chosen to save you over my family, my company, my ex-boyfriend, even my own species, too many times to count."

"I know that, Lena."

"I'm not sure what more I can do to prove it to everyone."

"You don't have to prove it to me."

"With the exception of protecting a child, you will always come first, Supergirl."

"Good answer… but, tonight, I am going to make sure you come first, Ms. Luthor."

With a soft yet swift turn, Supergirl pulls Lena into a tight embrace and kisses her with conviction. They break only because of the human's need for air but it is the Kryptonian who takes a deep breath.

"Lena, I need to tell you…"

The dark-haired woman smothers the blonde with another kiss to slaughter the sentence forming on her tongue. She then takes a small step back and pulls her heroine toward her.

"There will be enough time to talk, I promise, but, right now, may I please have this dance?"

Unsure of what to say, Supergirl finds herself being led to the middle of the patio as Lena issues orders in Japanese to a virtual assistant device inside one of the stone lanterns. Instantly, the lighting around them dims except for a row of paper lanterns above. The underwater spotlights of the koi pond and lap pool are now synchronized to the sound system. The subtle intro to Sade's _No Ordinary Love_ echoes throughout the rooftop garden as the Luthor nudges the Super into leading them with the dance. And, she does.

 _I gave you all the love I got_

 _I gave you more than I could give_

 _I gave you love_

 _I gave you all that I have inside_

 _And you took my love_

 _You took my love_

 _Didn't I tell you_

 _What I believe_

 _Did somebody say that_

 _A love like that won't last_

 _Didn't I give you_

 _All that I've got to, give baby_

Supergirl harmonizes with the same lyrics in Kryptonian.

 _I gave you all the love I got_

 _I gave you more than I could give_

 _I gave you love_

 _I gave you all that I have inside_

 _And you took my love_

 _You took my love_

 _I keep crying_

 _I keep trying for you_

 _There's nothing like you and I baby_

 _This is no ordinary love_

 _No ordinary love_

 _This is no ordinary love_

 _No ordinary love_

As they twirl cautiously around the patio and each other, Lena gazes into Supergirl's eyes and traces her left eyebrow with her right index finger.

"I wanted to have a proper dance with you before everything changes."

"They will only change for the better."

"I truly hope so."

"I know so."

"You are officially now my favorite Starburst."

 _I keep crying_

 _I keep trying for you_

 _There's nothing like you and I baby_

 _This is no ordinary love_

 _No ordinary love_

 _This is no ordinary love_

 _No ordinary love_

 _Keep trying for you_

 _Keep crying for you_

 _Keep flying for you_

 _Flying, falling_

 _Falling_

As the song ends, the two continue to hold each other. With her eyes squeezed shut and spot on intonation, Lena delivers her final command in Supergirl's native language.

"Take me to bed, Kara…"


	4. Chapter 4

**So… this** ** _was_** **supposed to be a one-shot. Hang in there, it will be completed before the new season begins. Thanks so much for your awesome comments!**

With the dancing done and the highly charged atmosphere broken by Lena's Kryptonian request, a stunned Supergirl stands back and attempts to recover the pieces of her blown mind.

"Wait… wwwhat did you say?"

The L-Corp CEO speaks in plain English this time.

"Dammit, Kara, stop killing the mood and take me to bed, already!"

The expression on Supergirl's face is of a deer slammed into the headlights of a speeding RV.

"You… you knew it was me?

With the sexual sizzle all but extinguished between them, Lena clicks her tongue in disappointment and settles in for a long bout of feels.

"And, here we go."

The dark-haired woman paces around to the chair with the drying red cape draped over it. She snatches the cloth and wipes the inside of her thighs before sitting on it with a leg crossed over her knee.

"Since I won't be rubbing off on you anytime soon, I needed to do something so I won't slide out of my seat."

Dead silence from Kara. Lena rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Of course, I knew it was you, Ms. Danvers, do I look like I have cognitive deficits?"

With her mouth agape and her eyes blinking wildly, the blonde is the true picture of 'cognitive deficit' while the Luthor lady furrows her brow.

"Think long and hard before you answer, Kara."

"I… I don't wanna answer at all."

"My, my, you remind me of me… when I was eight and lost a chess game to my brother."

"This is not funny, Lena."

"No, and it's not sexy, either."

Like a scolded child, Kara refuses to make eye contact and shuffles her feet in place.

"How long have you known?"

"You think I would move myself and my company to National City without doing complete dossiers on all of the major players, first?"

"Wow, that long."

"Whether you're a research scientist or a business executive, you are always observing every expression, every pattern, every detail, and I have been observing you for a very long time, Supergirl."

"That's far from comforting."

"If you want comfort, grab one of your boring friends, curl up under a wool blanket, and watch an inane rom-com."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Then, why did you fly over an ocean to be here?"

The L-Corp CEO uncrosses her leg. Kara's gaze is snared straightaway by Lena's center. The guilty blonde goes to say something but balks as the dark-haired woman seductively chews her own bottom lip.

"I believe I have my answer."

"I came here to tell you the truth about me."

"Somehow that headline got lost between the noodles and the touching and the candy and the kissing and the snowflakes and the dancing."

"You want it as much as I do, Lena."

"I still do, what I don't understand is why we're still talking?"

"I don't understand how you let me go on pretending for over a year!"

"Your veracity wasn't for me to verbalize, everyone needs to come out on their own terms."

Kara groans into her hands.

"And, I'm sure you already know my real name, too."

"Kara Zor-El… it's mellifluous and it suits you."

"Ha, I knew you knew… how did you know?"

"I have a mole in the DEO."

"Crap, I didn't know that."

"Now, you do."

Lena now sits with a defensive posture and narrowed eyes.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't I be the aggrieved party here because you lied to me, Ms. Zor-El?"

"Hid the truth."

"Lied."

"Shielded you from certitude."

"Lied."

"Obfuscated reality."

"Lied."

"Alternative facts?"

"Still lied."

"Fine, I lied, I was trying to protect you."

"From what, evil Daxamite Queens, because that didn't work out so well."

"Low blow!"

"Sorry, not sorry, I've been screwed over by women and aliens before but you are the first one I definitely want to screw back… in the good way."

"Anyone who is close to me is always in danger, once they know who I really am, they instantly become a target."

"My last name is L-U-T-H-O-R, I already have a target on me, in me, above me, below me, around me, beside me, with me, whatever preposition you choose to use."

"Lillian said that if you found out the truth about me, you would be devastated."

"Disappointed that you couldn't confide in me sooner but not devastated."

"But, your mother…"

"Gah, my mother, never listen to my mother, lies run through her teeth like a yearling runs through a spring meadow."

"That's very poetic."

"Books are my friends."

"Am I still your friend?"

"That's debatable, but I would like to take it to the next level if that's okay with you."

"More than okay, as long as 'next level' means less clothing and not increased difficulty."

The two soften and return to a less fiery discourse. The Kryptonian creeps closer to Lena who is twirling a strand of her raven hair. She regards the heroine with a puzzled expression.

"Kara, did you honestly think I would lash out and punish you for being who you are?"

"I'm not sure what I thought would happen but I knew I was scared."

"Supergirl, scared?"

"Supergirl, scared… Kara Danvers, petrified!'

"Of what?"

"Of losing my lucky charm."

"Can't say I've brought much luck to your life since I entered it."

"On the contrary, you've taken my life and made it bold, italicized, and underscored… and added marshmallow rainbows."

"Sounds like I'm magically delicious."

"You are."

The two share a sly smile until Lena keeps picking at their common scab.

"Then, did you expect your lucky charm to put on a clown costume and destroy National City because of your deception?"

"Well, I was hoping for more of a burlesque number where you shot rubber bullets out of your bra."

"That's been overdone and I would save the teen melodrama for an also-ran network series."

"You'd make a fantastic actor."

"Ugh, actor is just another five-letter word for whore, no thanks."

"And, who was wearing the geisha gown, earlier?"

"Are you still on about that?"

"I'm not letting it go for another month, at least."

"If it makes you feel any better, I only had a strong suspicion about you being Supergirl when I reached National City but couldn't confirm it until I saw the very same skin flaw on both you and your alter ego in the same area, down to the micron."

Kara self-consciously pokes the spot above her left eyebrow and snorts.

"So, that's why you stare at me all the time."

"I stare at you because you're beautiful and courageous and mysterious and I never grow tired of being in your presence."

A tiny smile flashes across the blonde's face before dissolving. Lena continues.

"And you make me wet."

Supergirl giggles as the L-Corp CEO takes on a whimsical tone.

"As for your forehead notch, I want to spackle it every time I look at you but then it reminds me that even the Girl of Steel isn't perfect and I adore it even more."

With her hands folded behind her back, Supergirl smirks and regards Lena through hooded lids. The Luthor daughter sits up straight and adopts a dominatrix timbre.

"Come here."

With all of her might, the Kryptonian resists and remains still. Her mistress is not amused.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Eager and a little frightened, Supergirl closes the gap between them. The human immediately stands before her. Each one's body language dares the other to kiss. Kara is the first to cave and takes a quick hit from Lena's luscious lips. She goes for seconds but is met with a question, instead.

"Do you have your glasses with you?"

"Uh, yep, I do."

"Give them to me."

"Why?"

"Now!"

"Okay."

Supergirl retrieves one of her red boots and shows it off to Lena like a new toy.

"I have hidden side pockets."

"Ah, I hope they're in the boot and not one of those Kryptonian physiology contrasts you've warned me about."

Kara ignores her and opens one of the small compartments.

"I use these to carry my glasses, some lip balm for high altitude flying - no one wants a superhero with chapped lips - ooh, and I also have a free cookie card for life from the National City Sweet Shop."

"Practical."

The blonde hands the glasses over to the dark-hair woman. Lena gives them the once over and tries them on.

"The technology built into these is remarkable."

Supergirl leers at the Luthor daughter and audibly gasps.

"Oh, Rao, just when I thought you couldn't possibly be more ravishing."

Lena blushes and goes to take them off. Kara prevents her from doing so.

"Keep them on for a second… you asked me a while back what my kryptonite was… you in glasses is my new kryptonite along with, you know, actual kryptonite."

The two laugh. Lena pushes them up on her nose and tries to see out of them.

"I used to wear glasses when I was younger but my mother would not tolerate imperfection, so she lasered my corneas herself… without anesthetic."

"Ouch, and I thought my Earth Mom taking away my chocolate pudding as punishment violated the Geneva Conventions."

"Stick with knocking out killer androids because history is not your strong suit."

Lena finally removes the specs and studies the lenses.

"Who made these for you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My Earth Dad, he was trying to help me block out all of the distractions and focus."

With a tinge of envy in her voice, the L-Corp CEO brushes the cheek of Supergirl.

"He must love you very much."

"He did… he does… it's complicated."

"It always is."

The dark-haired woman abruptly takes the glasses over to the serene Buddha statue in the corner.

"May I try something?"

"Sure, just don't break them, I lost my spare pair in a giant space eel's stomach… or in my sister's Subaru."

Lena carefully holds the glasses around the eyes of the statue.

"I have no idea who this could possibly be…"

She lowers them off the face.

"Oh, look, it's Buddha!"

Kara folds her arms and glowers.

"Okay, funny, haha."

Again, Lena moves the glasses up around the statue's eyes.

"He's completely unrecognizable, I haven't the slightest clue, maybe it's Harry Styles?"

She drops them down again.

"Oh my non-christian God, it's Buddha!"

Growing more irritated, the blonde juts out her jaw.

"Point made, Lena."

The dark-haired woman now raises and lowers the glasses in rapid succession.

"Buddha… no, it's Oprah… it's Buddha… Cat Grant… Buddha… Dobby?"

With her eyes aglow and stomping her foot violently to her words, Supergirl ends the demonstration.

"I SAID YOU MADE YOUR POINT."

The whole building sways from the force. The Luthor daughter hangs on to the statue as alarms wail throughout the building. Kara calmly struts over to Lena and opens her hand.

"Glasses, please."

Without saying a word, the human drops them in the heroine's palm. Supergirl's sunny smile reemerges.

"Thank you."

Kara tucks them back inside her boot as the building settles. She sits in the seat previously occupied by Lena and beckons her over with the crook of her finger. This time, it's the Luthor's turn to obey. The blonde lifts the dark-haired woman effortlessly onto her lap and holds her around the waist.

"I'm sorry if I rattled you but I don't like to feel foolish, my sister does that to me all the time."

"And I apologize for being relentless, it's a family trait."

The two tighten their embrace. Lena runs her fingers through Kara's golden locks and kisses her forehead down to her mouth. After several moments of tongue jousting, green eyes lock into blue. The dark-haired woman's voice is barely above a whisper.

"From the precise location of your dermal defect, to the color of your irises, to the texture of your hair, to the way you purse your lips, do you really think a pair of glasses could disguise all of that from me?"

"You are relentless!"

"Mostly curious."

"I suppose you would have to be really stupid not to notice my features."

"And stupid people aren't accepted into the top STEM university in the world."

"And that's why you're a CEO and I'm a reporter."

Lena plays with Kara's earlobes and then kisses her on the nose.

"Don't sell your non-super self short, you have a passion for the truth and assisting others through your words… you know, when you can't punch, freeze, or fry the baddies."

"I wouldn't know what to do if I had to sit through boring financial meetings every day."

"I consider myself more of an inventor than an executive."

"Your alien detection device is both genius and diabolical."

With a mischievous grin, the L-Corp CEO nuzzles Supergirl's neck.

"You want to know a little secret?"

"Always!"

"It's really a garage door opener with Christmas lights."

"That's not true."

"See, you were meant to be a journalist instead of Cat's flunky."

"Ahem, Senior Personal Assistant."

Lena leans back and raises an impressed eyebrow. Kara mirrors her face and the two lapse into another set of chuckles and kisses. The Luthor takes the Super's fingers and guides them into unbuttoning her sweater. As each round, wooden fastener pops open, Lena murmurs in Kara's ear.

"When you entered my office for the first time, I wanted to take you right then and there on my desk, and I would have if it weren't for your bland cousin in the way."

Kara licks a trail along Lena's left clavicle.

"The couch would have been more comfortable."

"Don't worry, we would have done it on there next."

"I do seem to recall a steamy moment between us when we met."

Lena ever so slightly recoils.

"Only one?"

Kara pulls her back.

"Retraction… there has been nothing but one, long, steamy moment between us since the second we laid eyes on each other."

Satisfied with the correction, the dark-haired woman whispers another secret to the blonde.

"I was so ready to come for you that day, Kara."

Smug and sassy, Supergirl tosses off the Luthor daughter's green sweater and it lands on one of the stone lanterns. She takes her sweet time appraising the lovely human form before her and eventually reestablishes eye contact.

"Oh, Lena, you're always ready to come for me."

"Let me show you how much…"

Before Lena can continue, Supergirl suddenly wraps her up a lounge cushion and throws her into the koi pond. Spitting water out of her mouth, the bewildered L-Corp CEO yells at the Kryptonian.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

"Hide under the bridge and stay there!"

Four ninjas with glowing green swords rappel into the middle of the patio.


	5. Chapter 5

After landing on the patio, three of the ninjas congregate in formation while their leader searches for something in his black canvas bag. Kara slips into her super suit with lightning speed and stands menacingly before them.

"Intruders!"

Lena stumbles out of the koi pond, grabs her sweater off of the stone lantern, and fumbles with putting it back on.

"Supergirl!"

"Stay back, Ms. Luthor, I've got this."

"Wait, it's not what you think…"

Kara doesn't listen and unleashes a loud war cry.

"AAAAEEEEIIIIOOOOUUUU."

Lena cocks her head.

"Did you just yell out a bunch of vowels?"

"THE LAST DAUGHTER OF KRYPTON WILL NOT BE CLAM JAMMED BY A GAME OF TEKKEN."

The three ninjas look befuddled at both women and then look at themselves. Supergirl zips around them multiple times and binds them with an outdoor coaxial cable. They scream in terror as she zooms to the top of the building and strings them up like puppets next to the hanging paper lanterns. Their clueless leader is still on the ground rummaging through his bag as the L-Corp CEO waves frantically at Kara.

"Supergirl, you need to stop!"

The ninja leader finally pulls out a large, rectangular object and sets it on the ground. The heroine lands protectively in front of her human.

"He has a bomb!"

"He has a boombox."

The blonde is now befuddled.

"A box that goes boom is not a bomb?"

"It's an old school term for…"

The leader pushes a button and Technotronic's _Pump Up the Jam_ blasts from the speakers. He twirls his sword in the air while grooving to the beat. Kara's face is beaming.

"Dancing ninjas?"

Lena sighs and nods her head. Kara is barely able to contain her glee.

"You actually hired dancing ninjas?"

"The Yatagarasu COO had them for her son's birthday party, she thought they would be ideal for tonight's celebration."

Kara claps her hands and bobs her head in time to the music.

"We are under attack from a troupe of dancing ninjas."

Lena retrieves her phone.

"Too bad they're four hours late."

"And their kryptonite swords?"

"Made of plastic and glow sticks."

Bouncing up and down with sheer joy, Supergirl skips over and joins in.

"BEST… ONSLAUGHT … EVER."

Kara and the ninja leader trade off doing the Running Man and the Roger Rabbit.

The Kryptonian gyrates over to Lena and tries to get her to join them. One frigid look from the dark-haired woman tells her it's a hard pass. The blonde shrugs and returns to dancing.

"I love this song, so glad it's not _Harajuku Girls_ because that would have been offensive."

The irked human picks a tadpole out of her hair and hurls it back into the pond.

"In the future, Supergirl, before you turn me into a Tiger Roll and lob me into the nearest body of water, please confer with me, first."

"Only trying to keep you safe, Ms. Luthor."

"And, now I have pond scum in crevices it should not be in."

Lena struts over to the boombox, lets the song wind down, and then stabs the stop button with her index finger.

"Cheer camp is officially over."

Both Kara and the ninja leader are disappointed.

"Aww, come on, one more song!"

Lena points with the same index finger to the other three ninjas still tied up and dangling over their heads. One is crying, one is praying, and one is silent except for the trickle of urine splattering the zen garden. Kara scratches her head.

"Oh."

"It's best if you release them."

"Uh, yeah, right away."

Kara cuts the three down and returns them to the ground as Lena speaks in Japanese into her phone.

"Sorry to wake you, Hitoshi, could you please return to the patio immediately… and bring my checkbook?"

Moments later, Supergirl is attempting to apologize to the three who shriek at her and flinch in fear. Realizing what happened to his team, the ninja leader is pissed beyond belief and howls in broken English.

"What the hell, lady, seriously, what the hell?"

"Sir, I understand you are all upset…"

"Upset?"

Hitoshi is now by Lena's side as she hands out checks to everyone.

"You get a car, and you get a car, and you get a car…"

The ninja leader turns up his nose.

"I don't drive."

"You get a boat."

"You will be hearing from our Union Rep."

Supergirl steps in and waggles her head defiantly.

"I've battled White Martians, killer cyborgs, Cat Grant without coffee, and bitch slapped my cousin in a public fountain, you think I'm afraid of a little Union Rep?"

"You should be!"

"He's right, Supergirl, you really should."

Hitoshi gathers the four and guides them out of the building. Kara fidgets uncomfortably as Lena folds her arms across her chest and scowls. The blonde points to the canvas bag.

"He forgot his box that goes boom."

"It will be handled."

"Of course."

Kara spies another tadpole in Lena's hair, plucks it out and pops it into her mouth. The dark-haired woman is aghast.

"Did that just happen?"

"They're a delicacy back on Krypton."

Lena face plants into her hand and steps away. Kara is unsure about following her. The Luthor suddenly spins around and faces the Super.

"When I was a little girl and found out that life actually existed beyond our world, I - unlike the rest of my family - was so excited because I knew the extraterrestrials would be so much smarter than us puny humans…"

Kara bites her own bottom lip into a half smile as Lena returns to her, throws her arms around her neck, and kisses her cheek.

"Just my luck, I fall for the dumb, hot alien who punches."

"Well, hey, it's… it's a good thing you've got me because, because all the smart aliens want to eat you."

"Hmm, a smart alien who wants to eat me, about bloody time."

"I flew right into that one, didn't I?"

"It happens when you're dumb, love."

"I'm going to ignore that comment because you admitted to falling for me."

"You caught me… so, what are you going to do, Supergirl?"

Kara pulls Lena into a deep kiss. The dark-haired woman returns it and traces the symbol on the blonde's chest.

"Let's take this inside, shall we?"

"I'd rather take you right here."

They kiss again until Lena tugs at Kara to follow her inside.

"Your offer is enticing but I would like to escape this ill-fated patio and take a shower."

The Kryptonian kisses the tip of the human's chin and smacks her lips.

"You marinated in pond scum is delicious."

The Luthor laughs and shines her seductive eyes at the Super. She strolls over to the patio door, turns, and unbuttons her sweater.

"Would you like to be my soap, Kara?"

With a blink of an eye, the super suit disappears and the heroine is by her side.

"I'm already your moisturizer, Lena."

Hand in hand, they walk inside and pass by the kitchen. Kara unwittingly slows down and cranes her neck at the refrigerator. Lena notices and releases an exasperated half laugh, half sigh.

"I honestly did bring out all of the leftovers to you earlier, but there still might be a few items like pickled ginger… and mochi ice cream."

A wide-eyed Kara gasps.

"You've been holding out on me."

"I know exactly how you feel… help yourself and hurry up, I'll go get the shower ready."

The L-Corp CEO pads down the hallway as the Kryptonian attacks the dessert. Kara is finishing off her last bite when she is startled by a crackle in her ear.

"Supergirl, this is Agent Vasquez."

"Hey, how are you, I don't see you around the DEO that much anymore… please tell me there isn't an emergency with my sister."

"Everything is under control here in National City and your sister is off for the rest of this shift."

"Good, good… sooo, why are you contacting me?"

The blonde hears the shower running and is super eager to end the call. Agent Vasquez speaks in a hushed tone.

"Uh, no matter what Agent Schott thinks, there are a bunch of us here at the DEO who are rooting for you and Ms. Luthor."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"We ship you two!"

"I have no idea what that means."

"And, um, I'm not sure if you are aware of this but your tracking device records everything, and I do mean everything, from dancing to cheesy club music to Ms. Luthor's, ahem, arousal level when she was sitting in your lap."

"Oh, I… I was not aware… of that feature."

"It was a modification Agent Danvers made after you were under the influence of Red K, she wanted to measure biochemistry levels to keep you safe."

Kara's eyes begin to glow as she clenches her fists.

"And Alex thought I was too dumb to explain this adjustment to me."

"Agent Danvers will probably terminate me for telling you about this but I thought you had a right to know."

"Thank you, Agent Vasquez."

"Only you should be the one to hear Ms. Luthor's sex noises… even if it means tanking the office pool and losing out on the Dave & Buster's gift card."

"I appreciate your sacrifice… oh, one more thing before you sign off."

"Yes, Supergirl?"

"Um, before, when you mentioned Ms. Luthor's arousal level, I was wondering…"

"Between drenched and sopping."

The blonde pumps her fist and mouths the words, 'knew it.'

"Thank you, Agent Vasquez, goodbye."

Still angry about the tracking device, Supergirl grabs a chopstick and digs it deep into her ear. Unaware of what transpired, Lena returns from the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Kara, I thought you were going to be my soap… OH, MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Lena covers her mouth in horror as Kara continues to use the chopstick as a spear. Blood spurts from her ear.

"Ow, that actually does hurt a little."

"Kara, stop!"

"I need to get it out, Lena."

The dark-haired woman scrunches her nose up in confusion. The Kryptonian keeps digging and tells the truth.

"My DEO tracking device."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

As Kara howls in pain, Lena seizes the chopstick away from her, casually steps over to a drawer, fishes out a small, metallic object, waves it over the bleeding ear, and out pops the offending device. She hands it over to Supergirl.

"Please, don't eat it."

Kara takes the tracker and then inspects Lena's object as she hands it to her.

"Another one of your brilliant inventions?"

"It's a magnet… an expensive magnet, but a magnet nonetheless."

"Thanks."

Supergirl throws the tracking device in the sink and swears at it full bore in Kryptonian. A nervous Lena crouches behind the counter as Kara snarls and spits at the device before incinerating it with her eyes. A spot of ash is left behind.

"Sorry for scorching your sink."

"Are you okay?"

"I love my sister but I'm tired of her playing me for a fool, especially when it comes to my privacy."

"I didn't realize superheroes had privacy?"

Kara slams her fist and cracks the stone countertop.

"For the love of Rao, we are allowed to have sex!"

"No disagreements there."

"Without it becoming an office pool."

"Oh, please, you're nothing special, it happens to us humans all the time."

"How pathetic… back on Krypton, that kind of behavior would be considered disgusting."

"Said the woman who downed a tadpole after plucking it out of my hair."

"Alien culture, alien custom... I'm not even going to start with you about kale."

Lena emerges from behind the counter and moves toward Kara.

"Your tantrums are epic, that bodes well for the boudoir."

"According to others, my righteous indignation is either attractive or off-putting."

"You angry is the hottest thing I have ever seen."

The dark-haired woman tries for a hug but the blonde warns her off and takes a step back.

"Literally hot, my body is 425 degrees right now, not good for touching but you can broil salmon on my back."

"How long do we have to wait for you to cool down?"

"About 30 more seconds."

The two stand in awkward silence for five seconds. An idea crosses Lena's mind.

"We could measure jawlines in the meantime?"

Kara almost bites but then frowns.

"You know you would win because I am sure you already have them measured down to the micron, smartypants!"

A guilty Luthor throws up her hands in defeat.

"You know me well… I would and I did."

The Super counters with a loud harrumph and pretends to be standoffish as Lena inches closer.

"Are you safe to kiss, yet?"

"Not yet."

Lena growls in Kara's good ear.

"How about now?"

"Ehh, possibly…"

"I'm willing to take that chance."

The L-Corp CEO stands on her tiptoes and smacks the heroine full on the mouth. She pulls back and grins.

"Your lips are still toasty."

Supergirl winks.

"Both pairs."

Lena laughs until concern crosses her face. She gently touches the area where the tracking device was located.

"The bleeding from your ear hasn't stopped."

"I haven't regenerated yet, if I were a phone, I would be beeping with a 5% remaining alert."

"I need to stanch it."

"You wouldn't happen to have a sunlamp around?"

"Again with the inability to tan, so, no, I don't have any sunlamps here, but I do have a stack of 'Happy acquisition, Lena!' cocktail napkins with gold leafed kanji characters."

Kara is puzzled as Lena grabs a handful and wets them under the faucet. She carefully dabs the blood off the side of Supergirl's face. The Kryptonian squirms and whimpers as the human stuffs a dry napkin inside the bleeding ear.

"Ack, hurts."

"Stop being a baby and hold still."

The blonde exaggerates her lower lip. The dark-haired woman kisses it.

"Your pout is both irritating and alluring."

"Not the first time I've heard that."

The Luthor lovingly caresses the Super's face.

"I've never seen you this vulnerable before."

"I am very human right now."

"Dawn isn't for another few hours, do you need to lie down?"

"I do need to lie down… on top of you."

Lena blushes.

"I mean, do you need to sleep, I don't want to deplete you."

Kara pulls Lena into a tight embrace, flings her fluffy towel away, and kisses her forehead.

"Like I said, I still have 5% left and that will be more than enough until sunrise."

The Luthor daughter flashes an evil smirk and then not-so-innocently uses her fingernail to scrape the letter 'L' into the alien's left shoulder skin. She kisses the imprint and then fetches her phone to take a picture of it.

"Before you become the Girl of Steel again, I want to remember my mark on you."

Kara stares directly between Lena's beautiful breasts and zaps a tiny patch of flesh with her eyes. The Kryptonian letter for 'K' is etched over her heart. The sting causes the human to shudder.

"Ooh."

"If you like that, just wait for what I have in store for you, Ms. Luthor."

"Did you… did you brand me, Ms. Zor-El?"

"It's like a henna tattoo, it will fade… in about a year."

"Your letter looks like the number eight escaping a rocks glass."

"Ironically, Cat Grant said the exact same thing."

Lena's green eyes glow bright with jealousy.

"Did you brand her, too?"

"No… I wish, but no, she was doing a story on intergalactic alphabets beaded on designer gowns for last year's Met Gala.

"Right, I was there, my cokehead stylist was not on trend and dressed me like a freaking Arthurian knight… do you know how bad chainmail chafes?

"There seems to be a costume fetish with you."

"I have one of those faces."

"Good thing we're totally naked now."

"Glad you remembered, are you ready to take this to the next level?"

"Ready and willing… but we better hurry, that last eye zap took about 2% out of me."

Lena leads Kara down the hall in the opposite direction of the bathroom. The blonde is perplexed.

"Aren't we taking a shower?"

"Skipping the shower and heading straight for the bedroom, no more teasing, no more distractions."

"Such a boss."

Lena freezes, turns around, and runs back to the kitchen to get her phone. She bounces back all apologetically.

"Sorry, I have to check the overseas markets real quick."

"So much for distractions."

"All done… now, where were we?"

A loud thud is heard in the other room. Kara senses something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Nope, not at all."

The L-Corp CEO yanks Supergirl inside her master bedroom, slams the door shut, and locks it.

"I know you heard that, Lena."

"It's probably Hitoshi, now sit down on my bed, spread your legs, and shut up… please."

"Well, since you said please…"

 _ **Yep, the rating is about to change next chapter! It won't be a gynecological exam but Lena and Kara will get their very happy ending.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: Two consenting adult women will be expressing their physical love and desire for each other in this chapter. If this offends you, then what in the hell are you doing here?**_

"I did say please…"

The raspy drawl in Lena Luthor's voice combined with her gleaming green eyes is almost enough to make Kara Zor-El come on command. Almost. The blonde watches as if detached from her own body as the dark-haired woman tangles her fingers with hers and ushers her over to the luxurious bed taking up half of the room. The Kryptonian does as she was previously instructed to do: sit down, spread her legs, and shut up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kara is humbled by the moment they have both been craving for over a year. Lena pushes a side button which dims the lighting in the room and draws the blinds on the city skyline. The muted geometric decor with a modern flair does not distract from the beauty of its occupants. There are only four walls, two naked women, and their imagination.

As Lena stalks closer, Kara spreads her legs and a wet spot appears on the edge of the silk duvet cover. The keen-eyed Luthor detects it immediately and drops to her knees before her heroine. The bed is low enough that the two are almost face to face as Lena looks up lovingly at Kara and smirks triumphantly.

"It appears you are more than ready for me, Supergirl."

Keeping true to the 'shut up' mandate, Kara clutches the sides of Lena's cheeks and delicately raises her chin to hers. A slow, open-mouthed kiss is her response and the two are practically swallowing each other whole. This time, the kissing isn't borne out of playful curiosity or titillation; these are kisses of confirmation, of ownership and acquiescence. There is no turning back for either of them now.

The intensity is electrifying. The blonde begins to feel herself floating off of the bed until the dark-haired woman grabs her by the thighs and holds her down. By doing so, she opens her legs up even more. It is too much for Lena to resist and she seamlessly shifts her kissing from Kara's full upper lips to her even fuller lower ones.

The low growl emanating from the Kryptonian is one she has never heard from herself before. Kara Danvers did not have a very long list of coital conquests but enough of a sample to make the comparison. None of her prior lovers has ever provoked this kind of reaction. Not male, not female, not human, not alien. None.

Sex did not permeate the culture on Krypton as it does here on Earth. It is the equivalent of a fun task, such as purchasing new clothes or baking a cake. However, watching Lena worship between her legs like a devotee in a sacred temple is enough to convert Kara to a true believer. Her head is spinning from the physical sensations and the psychological implications. And the sheer exhaustion from earlier is only compounding her emotions.

Kara reclines on her hands while gulping for air. Her fingers grip and rip down through the sheets and mattress. Words are trapped in her throat, yet groans somehow manage to escape. They inspire Lena to escalate her lingual ministrations. The slick sounds of licking and sucking echo throughout the room and reverberate like a jet engine in Supergirl's ear. But it is Lena's soft moans that cut Kara to the core.

Agent Vasquez was right. No one should be privy to these sounds except the two of them. Lena's moans are for Kara and Kara alone. She wants to hear more of them but the audible stimulant is galvanizing her climax. It is approaching swiftly and there is nothing the Girl of Steel can do to slow it down. It is taking the last bit of strength she has to keep her super powers under control. One wrong thigh clench and she would crack the Luthor's skull like a walnut.

With her body trembling and her breathing increasingly ragged, Kara knows she is close. It astonishes the blonde that the dark-haired woman is able to utterly overwhelm her by simply using her tongue. Her eyes glow red and she quickly shuts them out of fear of frightening Lena. The L-Corp CEO is so thoroughly absorbed in her devouring that she fails to notice Supergirl writhe and arch.

"Rao almighty, Lena!"

At the last possible second, the blonde carefully cradles the dark-haired woman's head between her legs. She then turns her own face away and empties the beams from her eyes into a metal and glass decorative vase on the nightstand. It melts and drips, reforming into a distorted lump. It is art imitating life because it is precisely how the Kryptonian feels right now.

The Girl of Steel has been turned into the Girl of Putty. By a Luthor! She is embarrassed by how rapidly she reached her orgasm. She has never come so hard and so fast for anyone, not even herself. Kara lies motionless on the top of the bed as Lena licks her own lips and smiles.

"You taste like cotton candy… why am I not surprised?"

Supergirl reaches down and hoists her human up on top of her. The two embrace tightly and kiss lightly. Green eyes search blue as Lena nuzzles Kara's nose and queries in a hushed tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm, more than okay."

"Good… because I'm not done with you yet."

As desperately as Kara wants to roll Lena over and top her best friend-turned-lover, her body is a prisoner to its current position. Beguiled by the Luthor's spell, Supergirl watches helplessly as Lena works her magic on the rest of her flesh. Her neck receives copious kisses and tender touches. Her nipples are pinched into ripeness and plucked like fresh grapes. Her navel is tickled and swirled.

Kara is swimming inside herself again when a second, stronger, wetter wave starts to build. Her first orgasm was a foreshock, a foreshadowing of what's to come. Literally. She can tell this climax will be wider in scope and magnitude. And it will knock her out completely. She will collapse and not wake up for hours, possibly days, leaving Lena alone and unsatisfied. This cannot happen!

A mischievous plan emerges in the Kryptonian's mind to keep herself from exploding. Not only will it buy her some time to recover and cautiously halt the Luthor in her tracks, it will score a little payback for their earlier one-upmanship games of getting the drop on each other. Being true to herself as Supergirl, Kara silently debates if she should go through with it when Lena slides between her legs again and laps her lips.

"Time for another sugar rush."

"Lena, wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that…"

Kara bites her lower lip and looks away. Lena's face turns serious.

"You know whatever it is, Kara, you can tell me."

"Well… remember when I mentioned subtle contrasts between Kryptonian and human physiology?"

"Yes?"

"Um, so, we've come to a point where you need to…"

A faux mortified Kara deliberately trails off her words. Lena takes the bait and squeezes her hand in hers for comfort.

"Whatever it is, don't be ashamed, I will do anything you need me to do."

"Before… before you enter me with your fingers, you need to… talk to it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You need to talk to my vagina and ask for permission to enter it."

"Oh… huh… okay."

"And wait for it to answer you back."

"What?"

"It talks."

Lena leans back in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"I never should have told you but in order to go there… you need to know where and how."

"It… it has its own voice?"

"A slightly higher octave than my usual one and a regional dialect."

The L-Corp CEO furrows her brow and processes the information while Supergirl struggles to keep a straight face. Lena is once again on her knees and looks up adoringly at Kara.

"Is there some kind of ritual or ceremony we need to perform?"

"We can skip that part."

"Should I speak to it in Kryptonian?"

Kara freezes every muscle in her body to keep from laughing out loud.

"It… might help."

Lena bends into Kara's loins and, with a reverent murmur, addresses her center in both English and Kryptonian.

"My name is Lena Luthor and it is my pleasure to pleasure you."

Kara coughs and sniffs to keep from guffawing.

"Am I doing this right, Kara?"

"Yes, yes, please continue."

"Your owner is an amazing woman and she means a great deal to me…"

Kara's bites the inside of her cheek so hard, she tastes her own blood. Lena continues.

"I have never met anyone like her, she inspires me in so many ways, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her…"

The blonde feels slightly guilty but not enough to stop this. Her whole body is twitching from the swallowed laughter. The dark-haired woman's voice is earnest and urgent.

"And that is why I seek your permission to enter you so that I may show you and her how much I adore you both… please, let me in."

Supergirl strains to keep from busting a gut. Lena grows concerned.

"Why isn't it answering me?"

Mentally kicking herself for not cashing in Winn's lifetime offer of ventriloquist lessons, Kara is no longer able to hold it together. Tiny snickers issue forth. Lena looks up.

"Kara?"

The dam bursts.

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA, YOU THINK I HAVE A TALKING VAG."

Kara's cackle fills the room as an aghast Lena shrinks away.

"It's… not true?"

It takes Kara a second to catch her breath and wipe the tears out of the corners of her eyes.

"You should see your face, who is the dummy now, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena stands abruptly and scowls at the foot of the bed.

"Why would you ever do something like that?"

It dawns on Kara that this isn't playing out as well as she thought it would. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I… I got the drop on you?"

"Are you really equivocating me pushing you in the pool and tossing your cape in your face to making a mockery out of me during a moment of ultimate intimacy?"

The blonde winces and scratches the side of her head.

"Well… since you put it that way."

"I can't believe you, Kara."

"C'mon you have to admit that was a pretty priceless prank."

"In the middle of making love, our first time together?"

Lena's frosty stare slaps Kara across the face harder than a physical hand. The alien attempts a last ditch defense.

"Part of me thought you were playing along… honestly, Lena, if Kryptonians had talking genitalia, don't you think that would have gotten out by now?"

Lena considers this for a second but isn't buying it. Kara continues to supersplain.

"If it were true, it would be on Catco's newsfeed 24/7 and it wouldn't matter how many times I saved the world or even offered a cure for cancer, people would be like, 'Thanks for rescuing me from a burning building, Supergirl, but could you please have your vag sing Adele's _Hello_ so I can use it as my ringtone?'"

Lena is still stone faced and silent. Kara gives up and uses her best weapon. She pouts and breaks down in tears.

"Okay, okay, I'm so sorry but I was exhausted and you are really, really good at everything you do and I couldn't handle my volcano erupting again because I didn't want to fall asleep on you without taking care of your needs before I did, please don't hate me, Lenaaaaaaaaa!"

"So, you went through this whole elaborate ruse instead of saying, 'Lena, I'm tired, could we please take a nap?'"

"Yeah, basically."

The L-Corp CEO sighs and shakes her head.

"Your lies and deceptions and betrayals, it's all too much, Kara."

"Lena, please."

The dark-haired woman steps over to the nightstand and picks up her phone.

"I despise you for it… and I will make you pay!"

"What is happening?"

Lena taps a button and speaks with an authoritarian tonality.

"Lena Luthor, authorization code 76Lima9938BravoQuebec1, prepare Nixie tubes for launch…"

A wide-eyed Kara jumps up.

"What are you doing?"

"Target National City, full barrage, on my command…"

"Stop!"

"Launch!"

Kara screams as she grabs the phone out of Lena's hand. She frantically dials Alex at home. After a few rings, an out of breath Agent Danvers answers.

"What's up, Kara, why are you calling?"

The blonde is hyperventilating and trying to get the words out.

"Nixie tubes… headed… right at you!"

"What are you talking about, is everything okay with you and Lena?"

An equally out of breath Detective Sawyer chimes in.

"Funny you should call, your sister and I were just thinking about the two of you…"

"Not now, Mags… Kara, talk to me!"

The smug dark-haired woman relaxes against the dresser as the blonde jumps up and down.

"Lena… launched… Nixie tubes… at… National City… alert DEO."

"I'm sorry, did you say Nixie tubes?"

"Yes, that's exactly what she called them!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Alex, yes, do something, quick."

A low rumble of laughter percolates through the phone. Supergirl is confused.

"Alex?"

"HehheeheeheeBWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Alex?"

"Lena is bombing National City with a bunch of retro neon clocks, you nitwit!"

"Are… are you sure?"

"She's pulling your leg, Kara… I honestly thought she would be doing something else to your leg by now."

"Um, wow."

"A new level of respect for Ms. Luthor, that's too good, and now I know what I'm getting you for your next Earth birthday."

Maggie yells in the background again.

"Invite them over for a foursome!"

Alex clears her throat.

"When the two of you get back to National City, we'll have to play a round of golf."

Maggie clarifies.

"Not what I meant!"

"And that's more than enough for now, go have fun with Lena, goodbye, Sis."

The phone disconnects and the blonde is left staring at the dark-haired woman who winks and waves to her.

"Never play checkers with a chess master, darling."

Kara composes herself and ambles over to Lena.

"That was a nifty trick."

"Duping a Super is not that difficult."

"You are a gifted actress."

"I know."

"I saw you punch a button."

"It was my weather app… it's currently 12 degrees Celsius in Vancouver."

"Your average person has no clue what a Nixie tube is."

"I know, that's why I said it… but my science cohorts are laughing their asses off right now."

"You and my sister are perfect for each other."

"Possibly, but there is only one Danvers daughter I deeply desire."

"You get off on making me look like a moron."

"The carnival leotard already does that for you, love, besides, I have to get off on you somehow."

"Nerd."

"Jock."

"Nerd."

"Golden retriever."

"Nerd."

"You really need to find some sort of variation."

"Fooled by a talking vag."

"Truce."

The two laugh and surrender to a hug. The Luthor is the first to speak.

"So, how do you like Evil Lena?"

The Super genuflects.

"I bow down to you, my queen."

"About time."

"And, I believe you need to be spanked."

"Agreed."

"Repeatedly."

"Someone has her strength back."

Kara takes Lena by the hand and leads her to the bed. She gently yet forcefully pushes her down on the mattress and climbs on top of her. They kiss softly at first. As it becomes more fervent, Lena pulls back with worry etched across her face.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I am."

"No more jokes or pretenses?"

"None."

"Whatever you do or don't want to do, you'll be honest with me?"

"Your satisfaction is my one and only ambition."

"In the lower left drawer, there is a Yatagarasu toy."

"I know, I found it earlier."

"So, you've been floating around here all of this time?"

"I arrived midway through your party."

"Why didn't you join the festivities?"

"I didn't want to 'steel' the spotlight away from your accomplishment."

"That means a lot, thank you for thinking of me."

"That's not hard to do."

"Aww."

"I also noticed your toy has the House of El symbol on it."

"Eh, yes, it was a private joke only intended for me."

"We're going to have trademark issues."

"I'll cut you a big, fat check to the charity of your choice."

"Charities."

"Fine… now, would you like me to demonstrate its attributes for you?"

"You don't need a toy when you have the Hands of Steel at your service."

"Ooooh… that sounded corny."

"It sounded a lot better in my head."

"Are you finally going to make me come, Supergirl?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, because I was always so frustrated after you would leave my office, I had to play chess with myself to calm down, and sometimes I would skip right to playing with myself."

"So, that's why your pawns have an extra sheen to them?"

"Very funny… one more quick question before you commence copulation."

"What?"

"Did you notice… anything else around here… while I was hosting the soirée?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Nope, never mind, no more talking."

The two coil around each other and the Luthor daughter basks in her personal takeover by the Kryptonian.

A few hours later, back at DEO headquarters, James watches as Winn works furiously on his computer. Alex and Maggie arrive on the scene.

"Agent Schott, is there a problem?"

"Kara's tracker went dead at 21:00 hours, I have triangulated her last known coordinates and I am attempting to hack into Lena Luthor's electronic devices to see what is happening."

Maggie shoots Alex a knowing look.

"That might not be such a good idea."

"It's a freaking perfect idea, L-Corp encryption has a DEO level of complexity but Lena always told me she would keep a backdoor open and ready for Supergirl."

Maggie snort laughs while Alex makes a face. James looks askance as Winn blathers on.

"We can finally see what those two best friends are up to, I think Kara's tracker must have malfunctioned when they rode the high speed bullet train."

Maggie winks.

"Yep, they are definitely riding something."

"Maggie…"

"Are you going to tell him, Alex, or am I?"

"Now is not the time."

"When?"

No longer fascinated by his own reflection in the window pane, James jumps in.

"Are we back to the 'are they or aren't they' question again?"

Maggie stares at Alex.

"It's no longer a question."

Winn continues to tap away on his keyboard.

"Lalalalala, not listening."

"Winn, c'mon, be an adult about this."

"Kara and Lena are only friends, period."

"Dude, you're acting like a supporting player who is jealous of the new series regular getting more screen time."

"This is the first female friend Kara has had who isn't her sister or us bros, of course she is going to act a little awkward."

"That's not accurate, according to Clark, Kara has had plenty of female friends before."

Alex finally steps in.

"He's right, Kara had regular girlfriends all through school, college, and work until she became Cat's assistant and was obsessed with her job."

"So?"

"She had more girlfriends than I did, she was a cheerleader, homecoming queen, and a sorority sister, while I… I got second place in the state science fair."

Maggie gives Alex a hug.

"Aww, babe!"

"Winn, my point is that Kara knows what straight female friendship is and this - whatever this is with Lena - is beyond that and I'm not just saying that looking through my queer goggles."

Maggie struts around the room.

"Well, as someone with legit gaydar, I can tell you the two of them not only ping but they trip the red alert and spike up the room temperature at least twenty degrees… and they're doing it as we speak."

"But, but what about Mon-El?"

Everyone in the room nearly pukes at the mention of his name. Alex bravely goes forward.

"Kara is fascinated by foreign objects but loses interest quickly, if she weren't a Kryptonian, I would swear she has ADHD and Mon-El, well, he was stuck to her like dried toothpaste on a bathroom sink, something that eventually washes away and you would never know it was there."

"But Kara was heartbroken!"

"The reason she was so hurt by Mon-El leaving is that someone took her shiny keys away before she could drop them on her own… if the penis in the pod wasn't shuttled back into space, I guarantee you she would have grown bored by now."

"And you don't think she'll grow bored with Lena?"

"Ms. Luthor is no one's shiny keys."

Winn's computer screen lights up.

"Wait, wait, I think I'm getting something…"

Alex rubs her forehead.

"I don't think you need to see this, Winn."

Maggie sits on the corner of his desk.

"Oh, I definitely think he needs to see this… and it needs to be up on the large screen for everyone to see so they can kill the subtext rumors and deal with reality."

"Great idea, Detective Sawyer, I will once and for all prove you wro… ah, shit!"

There is a crystal clear image of the bedroom in Osaka where a naked Lena is sitting on the face of an equally naked Kara. There is no mistaken the ecstatic moans and the hips rocking like a blender on liquefy. Everyone is awestruck for a moment. A panicked Alex tries to shield the screen from everyone.

"Cut the feed, cut the feed!"

Maggie and James shake their heads.

"No, no, please don't cut the feed."

James whispers to another DEO agent.

"Here is my Catco Platinum card… whatever you do, keep it rolling."

Maggie whispers in Winn's ear.

"Still think they're shoe shopping, sweetie?"

Winn considers for a moment.

"I think… Supergirl is being a hero."

"Damn right, she is."

"She is helping Lena find her lost tampon."

"With her tongue?"

"And those are cries of pain."

Even James is flabbergasted.

"Dude, I don't know what sounds your alien girlfriend makes but, trust me, those are not cries of pain."

"See, Lena just told Kara 'more to the left,' she is telling her where to find it."

Maggie throws up her hands and walks away.

"I can't even."

J'onn enters the room and glowers at the monitor.

"Not this again, everybody get back to work… Agent Danvers, end this now!"

"Yes, sir."

With one shot from her weapon, the screen goes dark and everyone departs except for James and Winn.

"C'mon, partner, I'll buy you a beer."

"I still think they're just friends."

"Sure, buddy."

"Just like we're friends."

"Yep."

"By the way, your ass looks fantastic in the new leather costume I made for you."

Back in Osaka, Lena and Kara cuddle in each others' arms and blind each other with their smiles. Daylight floods the room as Hitoshi leaves a giant breakfast tray outside their door.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

"A Luthor and a Super, who would have imagined?"

"Certainly not my cousin and most of my friends."

"You have always been my favorite Kryptonian."

"And you are my most delicious human."

"That sounded a bit scary."

"My words aren't working right now."

"Other parts of you are."

"Parts I never knew existed."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Because I was afraid of losing you, Lena."

"I'm not going anywhere… except between your legs again."

"Down, down, and adjacent!"

The door creaks open and a little girl with Kara's hair and Lena's eyes peeks her head inside.

"Mommy, is my other mommy ready to meet me, yet?"

Kara's jaw drops to the floor as Lena yanks the sheet up over them.

"Now I understand why parents get locks on their doors."

"Who… who is that?"

"Rhea's parting gift."

"What?"

"Evidently, you're so super, you only need hair to breed."

"Are you getting the drop on me again?"

"Yes, I believe this tops a talking vag."

 _ **Author's note or why I wrote this fic:**_

 _ **A few months ago, my ex-girlfriend called me up sobbing because of something horrible that happened at an event ironically called "Comic Con." Before I jumped to conclusions, I watched the video of what went down and completely understood why LGBTQ viewers (and, even allies) were deeply offended. Screwing over gay ships is nothing new and, unfortunately, the practice will continue. I've seen this same, pathetic pattern by producers and networks, over and over again - Rizzles, SwanQueen, Clexa - all used and tossed aside like yesterday's garbage.**_

 _ **If you truly want authentic representation, contact DC/Warner Bros. and demand Batwoman be made into a movie or TV series. She is not experimenting, fluid, or participating in a three-way to please her boyfriend. She is a canon lesbian main character. Please have someone other than Berlanti's crew produce it, take it to a network other than the CW, and give it the Jessica Jones treatment. Also, please hire an actress who isn't afraid to play gay and isn't disrespectful to her queer fanbase.**_

 _ **As for Supergirl, sadly, I believe the Great De-Gaying is about to begin for this show. They only need to bait us with crumbs a little longer to score a fourth season and hit the magic 88 syndication number. After Cat Grant was all but eliminated from the show, Katie/Lena was pretty much the only reason I stuck around for season two. Because of her, I will give the new season a try but if it turns into 'The Mon-El Hour feat. Stupid Girl v. 2.0' or if Lena is reduced to a boring hetero prop for Lames, then I will shut the TV faster than a speeding bullet!**_

 _ **Thank you for your indulgence.**_


End file.
